degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Wiki Dead
Survivors Lizzy (LizzyHoran) Damian (BreatheMe) CJ (JosephBlue) Des (DallasCubs) Ash (HeartAche) Tori (Kikichara) Hannah (Balhh) CeCe (Sailor Sister) Jo (Rage&Love) Delia (DeliaRivas) Yasmine (ParcyDriancfan778) Derek (Erinulmerluv) Sarah (ThisOnePerson) Kelly (Misery Business) Chris (Situationman) Cheese (Cheese45) Cam (Degrassi Fan) Nick (Showdown616) Dani (Danixcalifornia) Episode One: This is It (the scene is with a girl walking down a street nearing the state border. She is shivering and wielding a bookbag on her back. A knife is clutched in her left hand) Lizzy: I need t-t-o find sh-shelter. (she stumbles onto a porch and looks around. A bump is heard at the front door. She gasps) Cheese: '''ARE YOU INFECTED? '''Lizzy: '''No!! Just pl-please. Open the door. (She sinks to her knees as a girl about 14 opens the door) '''Cheese: '''Woah you look familiar. (Cheese gives a questioning look to Lizzy and drags her onto the couch) '''Lizzy: '''I know you from somewhere. But…where? '''Cheese: '''Idk man. This is some trippy shit. Do you want some cheese? '''Lizzy: '''Cheese? OH MY GOD. CHEESE45? '''Cheese: '''How did you know my username from a site I use….? STALKER '''Lizzy: I’m LizzyHoran! I can’t believe I found you! (the two embrace in a hug and agree to go to South Carolina) ~~ (A boy angrily stabs a zombie in the face and cuts another one’s head off with a mean look on his face as he continues forward. Another boy is cowered in a corner screaming. The older boy runs to him) 'Damian: '''Someone help me please!!!!!! '''CJ: '''Shut up or you’ll attract more over here! (he stabs the zombie in the head and pushes it to the side) '''Damian: '''Thanks man. What’s your name? '''CJ: '(He pulls him up) CJ. Yours? 'Damian: '''Damian. I know a CJ and you look just like him. Does JosephBlue ring any bells for you? '''CJ: '''BreatheMe? (they both nod and laugh as they hug and start a journey to South Carolina) ~~ (A man is running away from a horde of zombies and a girl smashes into him) '''Kelly: '''Go this way! (she tapes a blowhorn and throws it in the opposite direction as she grabs the boys hand and pulls him) '''Cam: '''God your grip is strong. (he rotates his shoulder) '''Kelly: '''Thanks brah. '''Cam: '''So where did you come from? '''Kelly: '''New Jersey. You? '''Cam: '''Canada. I know a few people in New Jersey. Do you know anyone named Kelly? '''Kelly: '''My names Kelly and I don’t talk to people because I’m always on the internet. Degrassi wiki, to be exact. '''Cam: '''MISERY BUSINESS? '''Kelly: '''Um ya. You look like Degrassi Fan aka ratchet admin '''Cam: '''Thanks. (he glares at her but they smile as they head down to South Carolina) ~~ (Ash, Tori, and Delia are all seen walking together through a ruined town going to South Carolina) '''Ash: '''I CAN’T BELIEVE I FOUND YOU GUYS AT LAST! '''Delia: '''The circumstances could be better (she sidepoints to a guy being eaten alive) '''Tori: '''Ya whateva. '''Ash: '''Why South Carolina though? '''Tori: '''They have a coast dumbass. Boats. '''Delia: '''Tori, don’t be rude '''Tori: '''k. '''Ash: '''I’m fine. South Carolina it is. (they disappear over a hill) ~~ (Nick and Sarah are in an adult video store) '''Nick: '''I mean, who knows when I’ll be horny. '''Sarah: '''Same. ‘Two Babes, One Dick.’ Sounds satisfying. (They share a laugh as a girl busts through the door and shuts it tightly behind her. Sarah levels the gun at her head) '''Sarah: '''DROP THE WEAPON. '''Dani: '''I mean no trouble. (she places her dagger on the floor and kicks it away and holds her hands up) '''Nick: '''Name? '''Dani: '''Danielle. Please call me Dani. '''Sarah: '(she lowers the gun) I’m Sarah and that’s Nick. 'Dani: '''I know two people by that name on a website. '''Nick: '''Funny, I know a girl named Dani on a site called Degrassi Wiki. '''Dani: '''That’s me! (she runs over and hugs them) '''Sarah: '''We’re going to South Carolina. Wanna come with Queen Dani? '''Dani: '''Yes! (they continue to check out the videos) ~~ (A boy is sitting in an empty park inside a tent as a young boy jumps in and covers his mouth) '''Chris: '''Don’t say anything. '''Des: '''Get off me! (he pushes Chris off as a wounded girl comes in after him) '''CeCe: '''Please help me. Chris means no harm. '''Des: '''Chris? Does he by any chance like the name Situationman? '''Chris: '''Yes. Lay off CeCe man. '''Des: '''I’m DallasCubs from Degrassi wiki! Sailor Sister and Situationman! I met you guys finally, awesome! (he zips up the tent and puts a bandage on CeCe’s head) '''CeCe: '''How did you get up here from Hawaii? '''Des: '''I took a boat. It crashed though. I was going to South Carolina because my dad’s friend owns a boat company there. '''Chris: '''We were going there too. Wanna go? '''Des: '''Yes. (they stay in the tent for a while and drift off to sleep) ~~ (Two girls are running away from a psycho bitten woman) '''Yasmine: '''Jo please go faster! '''Jo: '''I can’t! I’m out of breath. (she bends over to catch her breath) '''Yasmine: '''We have no time!! (she slings Jo over her shoulder and bolts down the street into a seemingly abandoned house) '''Jo: '(through gasps) Woah, Yaz, you got strong. '''Hannah: '''Who are you people?! (she holds up a gun with a boy next to her leveling a revolver towards Jo’s head) '''Yasmine: '''Yasmine and Jo! Please don’t shoot! We’re not infected please! '''Derek: '''C’mon Hannah, they aren’t infected. (He pushes down Hannah’s arm and lowers his revolver) '''Hannah: '''I’m Hannah and that’s Derek. We met about an hour ago. We figured out we visit the same website! Haha! '''Jo: '''Really? Which website? '''Derek: '''Degrassi wiki. '''Yasmine: '''No fucking way. '''Jo: '''We’re from the same site. Rage&Love and ParcyDriancfan778. You’re Balhh and Erinulmerluv right? '''Hannah: '''I seriously can’t believe this. Yes we are. We were just about to head out to get to the east coast. South Carolina. '''Yasmine: '''We’re going there too. Safety in numbers. Wanna come with us? (she smiles at them) '''Derek: '''Sure! Let’s rest for the night and go in the morning. (Hannah locks the door and sticks a shelf in front of it as they dose off to sleep) ~~ END Feedback? If you wanna join just comment and I’ll fit you in c: Category:Blog posts